


Cramped Fingers - Drabble

by tatalati



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Karezi, Massage, boy do i love these kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatalati/pseuds/tatalati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cuties discover the secrets of how to massage - by which I mean Terezi sucks at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cramped Fingers - Drabble

You groan as she giggles again for the millionth time. This isn’t supposed to be fun for her. She lost the bet, didn’t she? Why the hell is she so happy? 

“Terezi, what the fuck is it now?” 

She raises an eyebrow at you, amused and probably wondering how you could ask such a dumb question, but fuck her and her thoughts. You hate her.

“This movie is ridiculous! It’s so sappy!” She drags out her every syllable, getting right up in your face and making damn sure she pisses you off. God, you hate her. You shove her shoulder, trying to get her away from you and it’s then that you realize you’ve made a mistake. Terezi pushes you back, cackling like mad as she falls on top of you.

“Whoa, Karkat, your shoulders are really tense!” 

Shit. You know exactly what’s coming as she starts prodding shoulder in a way that could be vaguely described as a fucking all-expense paid trip to hell and back. She laughs and you force her away, almost shouting at her. 

“Get the fuck off me!” It comes out much more harshly than you had meant it to, but fuck that. It does the trick. She sits up straight and quiet, her blind eyes turning back to the screen as she nods. 

Fuck, Vantas you are such an idiot. You open your mouth and close it again, unsure what to say as you sigh in total exasperation. A long minute of silence goes by before you mutter a shitty apology under your breath. She seems to relax, but she still doesn’t turn back to you.

“By the way, that’s not actually how you give someone a damn massage.” It takes all your will power to place your hand on her shoulder and give it a gentle squeeze. She raises an eyebrow, confused, but you keep going, slowly turning her so her back faces you. She protests, but you put a second hand on her back, rubbing and kneading as you watch her shoulders sag. Sighing quietly, she leans into your hands and you feel the guilt finally leave your chest.

You somehow end up seated on her lower back, continuing your massage. Her chest rumbles as she purrs and you can’t help but smile. 

No. Fuck. Stop it. You can’t be smiling. You hate this girl, remember? Yet… you find yourself thinking that maybe you don’t hate her that much.

“Karkat?” Her voice cuts your thoughts off, much softer than you’d ever heard it. It takes you by surprise. “Yeah?” Terezi, shivers with delight under your hands, letting out a long sigh before continuing. “That feels really good…”

That’s it? That’s all she was going to say? “No shit. Then again, you probably wouldn’t know a good massage even if it came right up and hit your fucking face.”

She laughs at that and you realize that her laughter isn’t always as annoying as you make it out to be. Fuck, get yourself together Vantas. You’re melting at the sight of her and there’s nothing you can do about it.


End file.
